His Butler, A Surprise
by Ryu Matsuo
Summary: 19 year old Ciel was about to be married to Elizabeth, on the night of their engagement party Ciel has a little too much to drink and orders his demon butler to "take it like the demon he is". M for smut, Lemons, a tiny bit of fluff, CielxSebs, and Mpreg


_Hello everyone~ It's been quite sometime since I have written anything. Allow me to explain myself briefly. My laptop finally lost it's 3 year long battle with it's failing hard drive and died. I took it into Geek Squad to see if there was anything they could do for pulling my files and such, but the hard drive was so far-gone in terms of it being dead there was nothing they could do. Not even sending it to a white lab would guarantee the safety of my files._

_Some of the files I needed pulled were the next chapters for a few of my Kuroshitsuji fanfics. Unfortunately, I do not have those chapters anymore, and I must rewrite them. So please wait a little longer for them, I promise you won't regret it._

_Please enjoy this fanfic that I am writing for [madeleine-elizabeth]._

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

><p>It started off as any other day. Sebastian would wake the other servants before he would prepare his young master's breakfast. Once that was complete, he would place the food and other items onto the troll and take it up to his masters room. This particular morning, seemed normal. Sebastian ticked off on his fingers everything that was needed to be done before he knocked on the door to Ciel's room.<p>

"I have woken the rest of the house, and prepared the master's breakfast. I have done everything, and yet I feel as if I have missed something important..." he said to himself quietly. He shook his head thinking it would be nonsense that he had forgotten something.

Knocking on the door quietly and announcing himself, he entered the sleeping young man's room to wake him. The routine was the same each day; First, he would open the heavy curtains, and let the light from the sun wake his master, and if that did not work, he would call out to him gently. Everything was going according to the planned schedule, but something was still off.

"Five more minutes... Sebastian."

Ah, there it was. Ciel had entertained company last night. He was awake well past his bed time, and had even consumed enough alcohol to become slightly tipsy. Sebastian knew the young man couldn't hold his alcohol well. He smiled at the young man attempting to cover his face from the light.

"Bocchan, if you do not wake now, today's schedule will all be for naught." he said standing at the foot of the bed. He grabbed the covers and started pulling them off of Ciel slowly.

Ciel did not notice that his blankets were slowly coming off of him, his face was buried under one of his many pillows. He rolled over and his face became uncovered. Realizing what was going on, Ciel gripped the covers and held on as tightly as he could. Trying to over power the demon was no easy feat. Sebastian simply tugged a little harder than normal and made the blanket pull Ciel into a sitting position before pulling it completely out of his master's hands.

"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?" Ciel shouted, forgetting about the splitting headache that was soon to follow.

Sebastian kept smiling as he folded the blanket in his hands and placed it at the foot of the bed. He prepared Ciel's outfit for the day, once finished he stood next to the bed and waited for Ciel to move from his position on the bed. Ciel sat there holding his head, he knew he shouldn't have drunk so much alcohol last night. But when you have an annoying fiancée latched onto your arm the whole evening, you might as well drink you're problems away.

Ciel sat there a moment longer before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing so Sebastian could dress the now 19 year old Phantomhive. Ciel tried to recall the past nights events. It was all a muddled blur of colours. He could remember the party Lizzie had set up. He also remembered the drinking game he had been so willing to enter, determined to win. Naturally, he won, at the cost of passing out, thus forcing Sebastian to send everyone home for the rest of the evening. He remembered waking up on the sofa, his head in the lap of his sleeping fiancé e. He also remembered the sleepy fit she threw when Sebastian was told to take her home.

After that, he couldn't remember. He knows he did something after that. But the question now, is what? He looked up as Sebastian handed him his tea cup with a knowing smile on his face.

"Bocchan, is there something on your mind?" he asked coyly. Watching Ciel's face twist as he tried to remember what all had happened.

"Sebastian, last night.. did I do something I may regret?" he asked slowly as he drank his tea.

Sebastian smiled and placed his hand over his heart. "Bocchan, I was ordered to not speak of your actions from last night, with the exception if you your self had figured it out on you own." he said not once hinting at what happened. Ciel sat there glaring at him. Rolling his eyes he stood up now that he was finished with his tea and headed out of the room.

"If you are under orders to not tell me.. I will ask the others if they know anything." Ciel said as he walked down the hall with Sebastian following. Sebastian chuckled a little. The shorter of the two turned and stared Sebastian down.

"What are you chuckling for Sebastian? I see, nor do I hear anything funny." Ciel said putting a hand on his hip. Sebastian's smile grew more as he walked closer to the young man. Ciel, stood like a brick wall, defiant to Sebastian's closing steps. He stared at Sebastian as the demon advanced closer and closer. Finally, Sebastian stopped just short of Ciel and leaned down the few inches that was separating him and his master.

He stood his ground for what he thought would be a scolding for something he did last night.

"Come now, Bocchan. Can you honestly say that you do not remember the sinfulness of your activities from last night? I remember it quite... well." Sebastian purred as he came closer to Ciel's face. Ciel continued to hold his ground.

"Sinful? So it is something that I would regret... Sebastian, what did I- !" Ciel was cut off as Sebastian grabbed his chin and kissed him. Ciel rose his hand and slapped the demon away.

"Bloody hell Sebastian, why did you do that? You know that I will only allow that kind of behaviour in certain..." he shouted and paused thinking about what he just said, his face red from embarrassment from the sudden kiss.

"Places. Am I correct? Bocchan, do you honestly not remember _our_ activities last night? Really, the alcohol must have been too much for you." Sebastian teased.

Sebastian's smile never fell from his face. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying this little game. Ciel stood there staring at the demon angrily.

"What do you mean by.. "our activities"?" Ciel questioned. His temper slowly rising. Sebastian leaned in close again, this time to Ciel's ear.

"Really now Master. Can you not remember?" he purred into the blue haired man's ear.

That's when it hit Ciel, he remembered his orders. Ciel had grown wary of taking it constantly; he wanted a change, needed it, demanded it. Sebastian saw the look of revelation upon his master's face as he pulled away from Ciel's ear. Ciel brought his hand up to his face.

"That order.. that actually happened. And the alcohol, I had too much. Why did you not stop me?" Ciel questioned, looking at Sebastian with a pitiful look on his face.

"Bocchan, you said, after I came back from escorting Lady Elizabeth, that you "_Are sick and tired of taking it._" And then, like a beautiful fiend, you took me as your own for the evening." Sebastian said recalling the past night's events.

Ciel stood there in shock. He actually overpowered the bloody demon for once? Ciel eyed his butler for a moment before he turned to continue to the dining room. Before Ciel could take a step more Sebastian's hand was wrapped around his arm and was being pulled back into a strong embrace.

"Bocchan, I do hope you get the courage to do it again. It was quite thrilling, the way you overpowered me. Made me weak." Sebastian said as he took Ciel's face in his hands placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Ciel pushed away from Sebastian, his breath slightly haggard. He looked at his butler dead on.

"Sebastian, this is an order, you are not to do such actions in the corridors, stairwells, or any other place besides the bedroom. What if the other servants were to see? It would sully my name even further than it is." Ciel reminded the suave demon before him. Sebastian let go of his arm and placed his hand over his heart before saying his famous words the young man so loved to hear.

"Yes, My lord."

Ciel sighed heavily and began his decent down the stairs to the dining room, Sebastian following closely.


End file.
